The Twelve Wild Days of Christmas
by DragonRaiderX9
Summary: WA1 One of the world's most popular Christmas songs gets a Wild ARMs makeover!


This will be my first songfic. I'm also pleased to announce that this will be the first fic I start with my new muse, Beast Boy.

Beast Boy: Sweet! This is gonna be a totally awesome fic!

Ivan: Why do you talk like a Ninja Turtle?

B.B.: That's nothing, I can change into one! (Changes into Leonardo) See!

Floating Skull: No dish brings more joy to Floating Skull than turtle soup.

B.B.: (Changes back to normal) Heh heh, I'll keep that in mind.

Ivan: (whispers) Is that true?

Flt. Sk.: (whispers back) No, but Floating Skull enjoys instilling fear into tiny green changeling.

Yeah, all that aside, I want to let everyone who read Virginia's Birthday know that I have completed Wild ARMs 3! This has no bearing on this fic, but I thought you'd like to know. I'm still working on Wild ARMs. I just got to the part where I get the Protowing, semi-powered. And I have yet to use a single bullet clip. Beast Boy, do a victory dance.

B.B.: (Does the Robot) Go Dragon, it's your birthday!

Anyway, enough about that. Enjoy the story! And Beast Boy, do the disclaimer!

B.B.: (Still dancing) DragonRaiderX9 is a totally awesome dude who doesn't own Wild ARMs or the Twelve Days of Christmas.

Flt. Sk.: _Floating Skuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuull!!!_

-

_On the first day of Christmas, my true love gave to me:_

A Tear Drop in a pear tree.

_On the second day of Christmas, my true love gave to me:_

Two Secrets Signs,

And a Tear Drop in a pear tree.

_On the third day of Christmas, my true love gave to me:_

Three Crest Graphs,

Two Secrets Signs,

And a Tear Drop in a pear tree.

_On the fourth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me:_

Four Quarter Knights,

Three Crest Graphs,

Two Secrets Signs,

And a Tear Drop in a pear tree.

_On the fifth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me:_

FIVE BULLET CLIPS!

Four Quarter Knights,

Three Crest Graphs,

Two Secrets Signs,

And a Tear Drop in a pear tree.

_On the sixth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me:_

Six Sweet Candies,

FIVE BULLET CLIPS!

Four Quarter Knights,

Three Crest Graphs,

Two Secrets Signs,

And a Tear Drop in a pear tree.

_On the seventh day of Christmas, my true love gave to me:_

Seven evil golems,

Six Sweet Candies,

FIVE BULLET CLIPS!

Four Quarter Knights,

Three Crest Graphs,

Two Secrets Signs,

And a Tear Drop in a pear tree.

_On the eighth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me:_

Eight Wild ARMs,

Seven evil golems,

Six Sweet Candies,

FIVE BULLET CLIPS!

Four Quarter Knights,

Three Crest Graphs,

Two Secrets Signs,

And a Tear Drop in a pear tree.

_On the ninth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me:_

Nine dancing Elws,

Eight Wild ARMs,

Seven evil golems,

Six Sweet Candies,

FIVE BULLET CLIPS!

Four Quarter Knights,

Three Crest Graphs,

Two Secrets Signs,

And a Tear Drop in a pear tree.

_On the tenth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me:_

Ten Protowings,

Nine dancing Elws,

Eight Wild ARMs,

Seven evil golems,

Six Sweet Candies,

FIVE ANGEL DUCKS! Uh, I mean, Bullet Clips! Yeah…sorry.

Four Quarter Knights,

Three Crest Graphs,

Two Secrets Signs,

And a Tear Drop in a pear tree.

_On the eleventh day of Christmas, my true love gave to me:_

Eleven Fast Draw Hints,

Ten Protowings,

Nine dancing Elws,

Eight Wild ARMs,

Seven evil golems,

Six Sweet Candies,

FIVE BULLET CLIPS!

Four Quarter Knights,

Three Crest Graphs,

Two Secrets Signs,

And a Tear Drop in a pear tree.

_On the twelfth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me_:

Twelve bad Christmas fanfics,

Eleven Fast Draw Hints,

Ten Protowings,

Nine dancing Elws,

Eight Wild ARMs,

Seven evil golems,

Six Sweet Candies,

FIVE BULLET CLIPS!

Four Quarter Knights,

Three Crest Graphs,

Two Secrets Signs,

And a Tear Drop in a pear tree!

-

B.B.: I don't know who this guy's true love is, but man, she must be loaded!

Ivan: Hey, baby, dump this loser. I'll be your true love.

Flt. Sk.: Floating Skull's hobby is devouring souls and Floating Skull is not sensitive about his appearance.

Knock it off, you three! Anyway, what ya'll think of it? Review if you feel like it.

_Floating Skuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuull!!!_


End file.
